The Word Cute
by ArleneM.Writer
Summary: When Harry Potter started dating Ginny Weasley he thought things would be simple, but nooo the whole Hogwarts population seems bent on making Harry's life extremely infuriating. HinnyOneShot


"Cute" if he heard that word one more time he's gonna have to hex someone. Cute is what you call kittens, puppies, BABY'S!. All things that are souppose to be cuddled and pinched and cooed at. It is not what you do to a teenager, not at all.

Harry Potter resident savior of the wizard world, and damsels in distress, he's also the target for a mass murderer but that is a story for another time.

At the moment the boy wonder himself was storming down a corridor towards the second year transfiguration class to wait for his girlfriend so that they could walk down to lunch together.

Who is his girlfriend you might ask, well that's were the damsel in distress aspect comes into place(don't let her hear your say that). The damsel is non other than Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley, the girl who had been dragged down into the chamber last year and then saved by the savior.

Well after those events young Ginerva Weasley came to acounclusion, she sure as hell wasn't gonna let any uncertainty or fear control her life any more. So when they were in the leaky couldron before school started one night she picked up her new found lady nuts and pulled Harry Potter aside. The conversation whent a little like this.

"Harry I need to speak with you...alone"

"Umm sure Ginny"

She pulled him along into a corner of the pub. "Harry I need to get some bloody shit of my chest so bare with me, and if your gonna be a git about it I will hex you" she said shortly sucking in a breath her arupt bluntness making her take a second to recollect her wit's.

Harry was at a bit of a loss for words he had never heard Ginny speak like that or hardly heard her speak at all.

"First, I want to say I will never be able to thank you enough for saving me from Riddle and I'm forever in your debt, second" she toke a deep breath and look straight into his eyes for the first time "I like you Harry, I think your wonderful and I don't like you in the way I did before I met you it's so much deeper and real than I can even begin to describe, I can hardly function around you but I can't keep living like this I need to know if you will ever be able to feel anything remotely similar to what I'm feeling" her neck and cheeks had been steadily surely gaining color and we're now a bright shade of red.

At the moment young Harry Potter Realized three fundimental truth's at the exact same time. Number one, this girl was nothing like what he assumed now he knew what the hell her brothers were talking about when they would say she was scary, he believed they were shooting utter nonsense but now he truly see's it. Number two, she was absolutely stunning when she wasn't sticking her elbow in the butter dish and with her eyes determinedly holding his he wondered how he could have survived without her eyes in his life for so long, her long red hair made his mind flash unvolunterly to a imagine of a red haired women he had known once upon a time. Number three, he would be a complete idoit and git to turn her down after she put her heart out infront of him, not that he had any desire to so.

So Harry decided to not waste his shot with someone that knew now was obviously way out of his league. He reached out took her hand in hisand said " I'm positive I can work something out"

After that night it's been nothing but fleeting glance and occasional forbidden touching of shoulder to shoulder when they stood side by side. Untill about two weeks into term Harry picked up his not so new man nuts and asked Ginny to be his official girlfriend.

She had of course agreed and they graduated from shoulder to shoulder touching, to hand holding and hugging with the occasional kiss on the cheek from Ginny.

Ginny's brothers had of course been a bit reluctant at first but Ginny hexed them straight literally, they couldn't bend down for two days. She had gotten a detention for attacking four fellow students but it was well worth it in her mind when her brothers decided to give Harry the big brother talk and be done with it mostly for there own amusement to watch him squirm.

Harry and Ginny eventually established a routine that consisted of walking to lunch together, doing homework together ,occasionally sneaking out in Harry's invisibility cloak to the kitchen or any place that suits there fancy, with the occasional argument that ended with them cuddled up together near the fire, and mixed with periods of them hanging with there friends among other things.

Harry and Ginny realationship was met with loads of gossip which was to be expected what with Harry's reputation, but eventually it faded away into something that was much worse.

On that note we go back to Harry storming towards the transfiguration classroom. The fawning girls stuffing the word cute and adorable down his throat every few minutes was gonna drive him barmy.

Getting together with Ginny had forced Harry to come to a realization he had uncounsicously been blocking out of his mind because it was a realization no young boy of the age of thirteen should have to come to. He was a incredibly short titch.

He was taller then Ginny by two or three inches which made him a bit smug in the beginning. Untill it became clear Ginny was one of the shortest person in her year and more than halfof the first year's.

As a result they were now labeled the smallest couple in the school, the most adorable kids in school, the easiest to manhandle because apparently two short kids innocently holding hands looked exactly like quaffels according to the twins (but they couldn't complain since they got free piggy back rides occasionally,) and many, many more.

Soon he and Ginny were walking side by side fingers linked down the corridors with Ginny recounting her day so far he felt him self calm.

"OMG look at them they are soooo cute all tiny and holding hand aww" a girl seemed to all but squeal to her friends. Harry felt his temper rise he had enough of this.

Than Ginny slapped his head and countine to pull him along nonchalantly successful calming his temper without so much as a word something nobody else was capable of.

"Aww look cute midget Potter realized the only thing his lips can reach is a dirty weasel" a arrogant mocking voice drawled from behind them.

This time not only had Harry's temper rised but so had Ginny's. With there mixed anger and power poor Malfoy didn't know what hit him when he woke up in the hospital wing later the other day.

Many would go on to say they felt bad for the arrogant ferret and anybody that was within five feet of him. From that day forward Harry and Ginny were known as the Tiny Terrors of Gryffindor tower. The price was a weeks worth of detention and hand written apologies to anyone who was hit with a spell from one of there wands.

There first detention was spent scrubbing down the corridor where the scene had gone down. Ginny had slipped on some water while they were cleaning and when Harry whent to give her a hand he slipped to. While they picked themselves up the squib care taker yelled to them something along the lines of "eggg you two are sickingly cute, if it were up to me you two would be hung by your ankles in two very, very separate dungens. Now get back to work"

Harry vented his fusteration as they took the long way back to the tower in order to have a bit of alone time. "Can you believe it Gin, in detention Filtch! Filtch!! Of all people calls us cute I just don't get it. That word is gonna drive me bonkers..." His words lost a bit of the aggressiveness as a hand pulled him to a small stop.

Ginny smiled at him and reached up tucking some lose hair behind his ear. "I don't mind, I think you are extremely cute, more so when your aggrivated" she leaned forward a bit her eyes locking onto his.

Harry suddenly felt the need to swallow the lump in his throat as she came closer to his face. "Yah" he mumbled unintelligently.

"Yah" Ginny said as she moved the last couple inches separating them so that there lips crashed together and they shared a long soft kiss. They stayed like that for some time untill Ginny pulled away to look into Harry's happy delirious face.

"If the word cute brings more of that I'll be happy to have it" he said quickly as he moved forward for another kiss which didn't last as long because the sound of...

"Awwwww CUTE!!" Distracted them.


End file.
